


Как в кино, только без титров

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: — А когда вы уедете отсюда?Отец обещал, что они останутся тут на все лето.— Наверно, где-то через дней десять.(2009-ый)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Как в кино, только без титров

— Так вы с отцом часто переезжаете?

Сэм ставит ящик с молоком на пол и пожимает плечами, утвердительно.

— Ну, как бы да. У него работа такая.

— А кто он?

Сэм уже привык к этому вопросу, потому что слышит его в каждом новом городе. Он всякий раз придумывает что-то новое: коммивояжер, консультант по самым разным вопросам, что первое в голову придет, в этот раз — по орошению, Сэму нравится это словосочетание: оросительные системы, он так себе и представляет гигантские серебристые колеса, катящиеся по бесконечным зеленым полям, из них брызжут тонкие струи, словно металлические, только жидкие.

— Ух ты! — восхищенно охает Рик, как будто он увидел всю ту картинку в голове у Сэма.

Рику десять лет, и он никогда не выезжал из Хичкока, своего родного городка. Он весь «ух ты», и «вау», и «ого», ловит каждое слово Сэма, как птица мошкару, жадно и с раскрытым ртом.

— Ничего особенного, — говорит Сэм, открывает дверцу холодильника и начинает расставлять пакеты на полках, как положено: два литра — на самую нижнюю, литровые — на средние, а короткие поллитровые — на последние, верхние.

— А вы когда нибудь были в Калифорнии? — Рик хватается за пустую тележку и толкает ее, взад-вперед, почти наезжая на носки сэмовых кед.

Они, конечно, были в Калифорнии, три раза только за последний год, два раза это духи, а третий раз Охота оказалась неудачной, отец с Дином вернулись домой в крови с головы до ног, и пока Сэм латал предплечье Дина, отец звонил кому-то и просил приехать помочь. Что это была за нечисть, Сэм так и не понял.

— Ага. И в Лос-Анджелесе тоже.

Он уже рассказывал про Лос-Анджелес, но каждый раз Рик слушает, широко распахнув глаза, хотя слушать там особенно нечего: жара, и неработающий кондиционер, и ни одной звезды, кроме полуголой Кортни Лав на постере в прачечной. Он, правда, немного добавляет от себя, чтобы пацану было интереснее слушать.  
Сэм берет пустой ящик из-под молока и возвращается на склад, за следующим. Рик плетется за ним, лопая жвачкой.

— А когда вы уедете отсюда?

Отец обещал, что они останутся тут на все лето.

— Наверно, где-то через дней десять.

На складе холодно, морозилка работает на полную мощность, потому что на дворе сухое и горячее лето, продукты портятся моментально, и миссис О’Ли, хозяйка магазина, где работает Сэм, и мама Рика, не экономит на электрике.

— И куда вы поедете?

— Не знаю, все зависит от отцовского контракта. Может быть, дальше на юг, в Техас, а, может, на север. Как повезет.

— Это круто! — Рик аж подскакивает, сначала от восторга, а потом — от неожиданности, когда раздается настойчивый ритмичный стук в закрытую дверь магазина.

Приехал Дин.

Дин, как антициклон, приносит с собой июньскую жару. Горячий воздух волной вкатывается в высушенное кондиционером пространство магазина. В нем Сэм чувствует запах скошенной травы и пыли, Дин собрал их по дороге и теперь щедро отдает, направо и налево. Сэм непроизвольно идет ко входу, на запах, на уличное тепло, Рик тянется за ним, подкатываясь на тележке.

— Здоров, Сэмми, — Дин гулко хлопает резиновыми подошвами кед по цементному полу. Он не снимает джинсы даже в самую адскую жару, а сандалии или шлепанцы это вообще табу, но к кедам может снизойти, правда, в самый разгар лета. Как при этом Дин не сваривается заживо, Сэм не понимает.

— Привет, — коротко отвечает Сэм. Дин смотрит на него смеющимся взглядом, и Сэм чувствует, что заливается краской: он стесняется своей дурацкой униформы. Красная рубашка с зеленым карманом на груди и зеленые штаны до середины щиколотки. Куреныш, называет его Дин, легко уворачиваясь от удара.

— Привет, Дин! — Рик вылетает из-за поворота и таки врезается тачкой в морозильник, с диким скрежетом.

— Ооо, Рикко, — Дин присаживается на корточки, но Рик, вместо того, чтобы броситься ему на шею, степенно подходит и протягивает руку. Дин улыбается — так, чтобы Рик этого не заметил — поднимается и жмет протянутую ладонь. — Рад видеть тебя, старик.

Сэм откатывает брошенную тачку на место у входа и возвращается к обиженному морозильнику. Рик рассказывает, как он помогал Сэму разгружать молоко, и как у него сегодня была драка из-за девчонки, и как мама обещала ему, что на выходных они поедут в Ватонг и сходят в комнату страха, а еще Сэм уронил сегодня мороженое, прямо себе на штаны, правда оно было в упаковке, поэтому не осталось следов, но все равно было смешно, даже мама смеялась.

Дин тоже смеется, у него появляются морщины вокруг глаз, от этого он кажется Сэму еще старше. Слишком взрослый, как отец.

— Совсем не смешно, — сухо говорит Сэм. Одно дело, когда Дин забавляется по любому сэмовому поводу, совсем другое — когда он делает это за компанию с малолеткой. Сэм стискивает челюсти, чтобы не добавить еще что-нибудь обидное, хотя это, конечно, была бы бесполезная попытка. Он все равно никогда не может достать Дина так, как Дин достает его. — Мы идем домой или так и будем тут морозиться? — в результате выдает он жалко.

— На улице как в печке, — предупреждает Дин, но отпускает плечо Рика и идет к кассе, на ходу снимая с полки пачку чипсов. Привычный жест, на который Сэм реагирует так же привычно: вынимает две банки колы из холодильника, пробуя несколько кончиками пальцев, какая холоднее. Еще с самого начала миссис О’Ли разрешила Сэму брать себе кое-что в магазине после окончания смены, «подкрепиться», как она это назвала. Именно из-за этого разрешения, как подозревает Сэм, Дин берет каждый раз какую-то ерунду. Ему так неинтересно.  
На улице и правда как в печке, хотя уже вечереет, около пяти. Солнце только сползает к горизонту, яркое и лениво-злое. Сэм щурится, после белого магазинного освещения все кажется ярко-желтым, как яичница-болтунья под низко висящей лампой. Пусть даже они все еще стоят в тени большого полосатого тента, натянутого над входом, но все равно свет нестерпимый.  
Они закрывают магазин, и Рик, махнув рукой на прощанье, убегает за угол, где в узком проеме между двумя домами лестница на второй этаж семья О’Ли живет над своим магазином.  
Дин останавливается на деревянном настиле перед входом и открывает банку с колой. Он пьет неправильно, не как все, почему-то зажимая нижнюю губу между дыркой и жестяным бортиком. Из-за этого, а может быть, просто так, он громко и упоительно прихлебывает, втягивая жидкость вместе с воздухом. Обычно это раздражает Сэма до белого каления, но сейчас ему только сильнее хочется пить.

— Пойдем, — он специально проталкивается между Дином и столбом, ступает с настила на дорогу, окунаясь в пыль и жар.

На улице — ни души, все сидят по домам или заканчивают работать, в такой солнцепек ни один человек не рискует показаться на улице. Они тут одни, и, несмотря на короткие крики или детский смех, прыгающий из открытых окон, Сэму кажется, будто это заброшенный город, покинутый жителями десятки лет назад. Даже и не город, сто сорок семь жителей, согласно официальной переписи населения. Здесь нет своей школы, и одиннадцать детей, среди которых и Рик, ездят на желтом автобусе в ближайший город.  
Но это не сейчас, сейчас — лето, и на улице никого, воздух плотный, острые тополя вдоль дороги бросают худые тени, где-то далеко вверху щебечет птица, а Дин чуть скрипит подошвами по незаметным камушкам.  
Сэму, если честно, нравится вот так просто идти и молчать. Вообще-то Дин бесконечное трепло, но это только если рядом есть кто-то, даже отец. Когда они остаются вдвоем, Дин умолкает, как будто выдыхает расслабленно. И вот тогда, рядом с таким вот Дином Сэм мог бы идти бесконечно, не обращая внимания на стекающий по спине пот или жажду, или тяжелую от жары голову.  
Они спускаются по тропинке через уже высыхающую траву, распугивая кузнечиков и бабочек, вниз, к саду, к ручью и к своему дому на это лето. Тут наконец-то тень, и Сэм облегченно вдыхает сладкий воздух.  
С десяток старых покрученных абрикос сползают вниз по склону. Когда-то здесь стоял большой дом, особняк, но однажды маленький ручей превратился в безумную рычащую реку и разрушил его. А абрикосы почему-то пожалел. Хичкок обставил бывший сарай для инструментов, выживший вместе с садом, и посадил туда старика Чарли, охранять абрикосы от чужаков. Среди ста сорока семи жителей чужаков не было, но Чарли исправно нес службу, даже зимой, когда деревья стояли черные и мертвые, а вечный сладкий запах замерзал между ветками. Но этой весной Чарли умер, даже не дождавшись, пока абрикосы зацветут.  
Хичкок уже собирался спилить остатки старого сада на дрова для каминов, когда в город приехали Джон с Дином и Сэмом.  
Сэм знает, что их обоих взяли на работу скорее из жалости и странного жестокого милосердия, но отец велел сидеть тихо и обещал вернуться к концу лета, поэтому они не отказались. Дин спит целыми днями, а по ночам бродит между шершавыми стволами абрикос. А Сэм прозаично разгружает ящики в магазине О’Ли, два раза в неделю. За работу они получают еду и крышу над головой, пусть даже это всего лишь полкомнаты, угол, исполняющий роль кухни и душ, такой узкий, что если один из них стоит возле раковины, второй уже не может поместиться рядом.  
Абрикосы почти созрели, с нижних веток можно даже обрывать, и Дин хватается на ходу за пару, бросает через плечо одну, а вторую запихивает в рот. Сэм ловит свою и расправляется ней так же.

— Не ешь перед обедом, — тут же заявляет Дин, сплевывает косточку и переступает через порог.

В доме не душно только потому, что дверь и оба окна всегда открыты настежь. Разве что дверь в ванную прикрыта и подперта ботинком, иначе она не держится и хлопает на сквозняке туда-сюда. Дин падает на свой матрас, лежащий на полу. Он, как всегда, спит ближе к двери.

— Пять минут. Ты иди мойся пока.

Сэм стаскивает с себя форменную рубашку и бросает ее на Дина. На штаны ему уже не хватает смелости, и он прячется в ванной под неубедительную ругань.  
Прячется, это, конечно, громко сказано, потому что изнутри дверь не закрывается, даже на полотенце, а подпирать снаружи Дин, понятное дело, не собирается.  
Сэм наскоро ополаскивается в благословенно-прохладной воде, стараясь двигаться под душем так, чтобы даже локоть не попадал в поле зрения Дина, лежащего как раз напротив проема. Он, непонятно почему, стесняется. И злится оттого, что стесняется, потому что Дина никогда не волновали сэмовы локти или колени, если только на них не было ран и царапин.  
В комнате Сэм понимает, что и на этот раз не была повода волноваться. Дин уже стоит к нему спиной, возле крошечной плиты в одну конфорку. Запах вчерашнего рагу почти перебивает абрикосы.  
Ужинают они, понятное дело, на улице, прижимаясь спинами к деревянной стене. Сэм запивает рагу своей колой, а Дин периодически лениво пытается отобрать у него банку. Солнце висит над ручьем здоровенным красным шаром, от воды поднимается прохлада, и уже можно дышать.

— Завтра буду спать, — сообщает он Дину, шкрябая ложкой по дну когда-то белой миски.

— Угу, — Дин самозабвенно ковыряется в зубах.

— Весь день, — продолжает мечтать Сэм.

— Пока голова не заболит.

Сэм хмурится.

— Тогда пойду купаться.

— Ты пойдешь абрикосы собирать, — Дин хлопает его по бедру и встает. — Мой тарелки, Сэмми.

За собранными абрикосами почти каждый день приезжает Марти. Он вообще-то мистер Феррис, но об этом знает только полицейский, остановивший его двадцать пять лет назад за превышение скорости. Для всех остальных он Марти, живущий аж на том конце Хичкока и делающий абрикосовый джем, который потом миссис О’Ли продает у себя в магазине, а Дорис в закусочной «У Дорис» подает на завтрак вместе с оладьями.  
Сэм моет посуду прямо в ручье, воды попадает больше на него, чем на две миски, пару ложек и маленькую сковородку. Дин пытается добросить до него косточками от абрикос, но у него не получается, слишком далеко.  
Потом они молча полусидят-полулежат, пока совсем не стемнеет. Где-то совсем рядом скрипит сверчок, и Сэм понимает, что задремал только тогда, когда Дин пинает его и говорит:

— Отправляйся спать уже, работник.

На своем матрасе Сэм заворачивается в простыню и проваливается в мягкий сон. Мысль о том, что Дин всю ночь будет болтаться под окном и не спать, убаюкивает его моментально.  
Миссис О’Ли сегодня работает допоздна, ей с утра сдавать кассу, и сейчас она сидит за прилавком с карандашом за ухом и ручкой в пальцах, пересчитывает деньги. Сэм закончил работу чуть пораньше, но Дин еще не пришел — а Дин забирает его с работы, и это не обсуждается — и поэтому он блуждает между тремя полками и двумя морозильниками. Выходить на улицу раньше времени ему не хочется. Вентилятор вяло кружится над ними, кажется, даже его лопасти чуть провисают от усталости, где-то в углу почти неслышно играет музыка из радио, не звук, а только ритм ударных. Сэму скучно. Если бы он знал, что освободится до прихода Дина, он бы взял с собой книжку, сел бы сейчас на только что вымытый пол, прислонился бы спиной к холодной дверце и почитал бы.

— Не переживай, Сэм, сейчас твой брат придет.

Сэм стискивает зубы. Почему он должен переживать? Что — хотя бы теоретически — может случиться с Дином на полутора милях проселочной дороги, в городе, где всего одна машина? Он уже собирается спорить, но Дин наконец-то открывает дверь и вваливается, широко улыбаясь.

— Добрый день, миссис О’Ли.

— Мы же договаривались, Дин. Аманда.

Сэм не любит мед. Он слишком сладкий, без привкуса, чистый приторный поток.

— Аманда.

А Дину мед нравится.  
Аманда О’Ли похожа на мед. У нее светлые волосы, загорелая кожа и светлые глаза, вечно улыбающиеся. Она много смеется и много разговаривает, оклахомский говор густо течет. На правом безымянном пальце у нее золотое кольцо, а на шее — золотой крестик, тускло блестящий на смуглой груди. Первый раз в жизни Сэм думает о женщине, которой больше сорока: красивая.  
Дин опирается на прилавок, улыбаясь углом рта.

— Он тебе еще не надоел, Аманда?

Она смеется и откладывает ручку.

— Не надоел. Сэм у тебя замечательный, все так тщательно делает.

Сэм чувствует себя пустым местом. Ему вдруг неожиданно некуда деть руки, словно они выросли и телепаются до пола. Одновременно большой, неуклюжий и невидимый. Они говорят так, словно его тут нет вообще, хотя Дин почти через каждое слово поглядывает на него хитрым глазом.  
Он сто раз наблюдал эту картину: Дин, разговаривающий с женщинами. Сэм честно не понимает, как можно вестись на эту самодовольную усмешку. Всегда одно и тоже, и работает оно, как часы. Даже сейчас миссис О’Ли, которая родилась в один год с их отцом, чуть наклоняется вперед, ведет бровью и опускает голову — Сэму даже неудобно стоять тут, но уходить без Дина он не может, а Дин ох как занят сейчас. Рика сегодня нет, и Сэму даже не на что отвлечься.  
Он переминается с ноги на ногу, Дин бросает на него очередной взгляд и снова улыбается хозяйке магазина.

— Мы пойдем уже, Аманда.

— Идите, конечно, — она широко улыбается, потом вскидывает руку, спохватываясь, — ой, чуть не забыла!

Ханна сделала вам пирог, с сыром и луком.  
Сэм чуть не фыркает вслух, потому что при упоминании о пироге Дин улыбается намного… плотояднее, чем он улыбался минуту назад, глядя в загорелый вырез.

— Круто! Спасибо, миссис О’Ли.

— На здоровье, мальчики.

Когда они идут домой, Сэм пару раз открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но каждый раз останавливается. Ему не хватает решимости, и еще чего-то, какая-то мысль мешает ему задать вопрос. Держит. Он смотрит в пыль под ногами и думает, что Дин бы обязательно рассказал ему, если бы было, о чем. Он всегда рассказывает, иногда даже то, что Сэму совсем не хочется слушать. А похвастаться романом со старшей женщиной… Для Дина это — святое, он искрит и светится каждый раз. Сэмми, это было незабываемо. Ты даже себе не представляешь, что она делала. А еще… А потом…  
Поэтому, думает Сэм, вытирая мокрую от пота шею, раз Дин молчит сейчас, значит, ничего и нет.  
Дин молчит.  
Ночью Сэм просыпается, непонятно от чего. Старые доски дома часто поскрипывают сами по себе, как будто дом медленно сползает за рекой вслед за своими хозяевами, но он привык к ним в первую же ночь, и разбудить его сейчас, вот так вот неожиданно, они не могли. Сэм — как его учил Дин — замирает на кровати, ровно дыша и не открывая глаза. Прислушивается. Кажется, что все тихо, как обычно тихо, все с тем же скрипом стен, надрывающимися сверчками и слабым шелестом ветра. Сэм чуть хмурится: ну должно же быть что-то. А потом понимает.  
Он не слышит шагов Дина. Тот почти никогда не сидит, всю ночь ходит туда-сюда, чтобы не уснуть, ну и потому, что Дин не может сидеть долго на одном месте. Но сейчас за окном нет знакомого шуршания. Только…

— Шшш, тише, малыш.

Сэма моментально бросает в жар. Ему не нужно выглядывать в окно, не нужно даже узнавать вечно смеющийся голос, шепчущий сейчас на самом краю слуха, он догадывается и так.  
Сэм вжимается лицом в подушку и старается не слышать тихие короткие выдохи Дина. Он почему-то вдруг хочет представить себе, где они и что именно делают. Сидят на бревне, прямо под окном? Или, может быть, Дин прижимает ее к стене. Черт возьми, думает Сэм, сжимая потные пальцы на рукоятке ножа. Какого черта?  
Он встает, беззвучно, переступая через скрипящую доску, подходит к окну, не попадая в лунный квадрат, лежащий на полу.

— Мэнди, — шипит Дин, Сэм застывает на одной ноге. Ждет. Потом все-таки делает последний шаг, маленький-маленький. И выглядывает в сад.  
Они стоят под ближайшим деревом. Вернее, Дин стоит, держась одной рукой за ветку. Миссис О’Ли — нет, Аманда, сейчас именно Аманда — перед ним на коленях. Вторая рука Дина лежит у нее в волосах, и предплечье надежно закрывает от Сэма, что именно она делает. Ему не обязательно это видеть.  
Дин запрокинул голову и зажмурил глаза, Сэму видно все его лицо, хотя иногда Дин опускает голову и смотрит вниз, и тогда в свете остается только его лоб. Но сейчас Сэм видит очень четко: приоткрытый рот, и острый в холодном луче луны нос, и выпяченный напряженный подбородок. Дин тихо и длинно стонет, и едва заметно дергается, толкается вперед.  
Сэм ненавидит его сейчас дикой бешеной ненавистью, у него все кипит внутри, он так и не выпустил нож, пальцы, кажется, сейчас сломаются на рукоятке, Аманда двигает головой, но Сэм на нее не смотрит, ему нечего там видеть. Он смотрит на своего брата, который обманул его сегодня днем, который обманывал его, скорее всего, с самого начала лета. Это непонятное самому Сэму предательство трясет его всего, до самых внутренностей. У него стоит, но это от злости, от адреналина, может быть, но только не оттого, что Дин кончает у него на глазах, закусывая верхнюю губу.

— Мне не нравится, — раздается прямо рядом с Сэмом неуверенный детский голос. Он резко поворачивает голову и видит стоящего у окна маленького мальчика. Призрак маленького мальчика. Ему на вид лет шесть-семь, сквозь светлую голову видно грубую стену. — Это некрасиво.

Соль непотревоженно лежит на пороге и на подоконнике, и значит, призрак живет прямо здесь, в доме. Сэм осторожно кладет руку на раму, медленно сползая пальцами по дереву вниз, сердце у него колотится, но мысль о том, чтобы позвать Дина, сейчас даже не приходит в голову.

— Ты думаешь? — спрашивает он, чтобы дать себе фору.

— Конечно, — кивает головой мальчик, — тебе же не нравится.

Сэм незаметно собирает горсть соли с подоконника.

— Это мой брат, — зачем-то говорит он, и, словно по команде Дин врывается в комнату.

— Сэмми! — орет он, ребенок мигает и исчезает, а Сэм смотрит на незастегнутые джинсы, чтобы не смотреть Дину в глаза.

Они даже не знают, с чего начинать поиски. Дин сваливает в большую кучу посреди кухни все вещи, которые были в доме, когда они приехали. Их немного, но призрак может быть привязан к любому из них, и устраивать костер сейчас, посреди ночи, посреди города, когда ничего непонятно и, главное, нет отца с машиной, нельзя.

— Что он тебе сказал, Сэмми? — спрашивает Дин, хмуро глядя на большой медный таз с темными разводами на дне.

Сэм не знает, что ответить. Он не может рассказать Дину, о том, что видел в окно, почему — непонятно. Но тогда получается, что вообще ничего нельзя сказать, ведь призрак, так же, как и Сэм, подсматривал.

— Он сказал, что ему не нравится, — бормочет Сэм.

Дин хмурится.

— Что не нравится?

— Не знаю… Я проснулся, и он… Он стоял надо мной… Я не знаю…

Сэм врет, и Дин отлично это понимает. Но он ничего не говорит, только смотрит на него внимательно.

— Хорошо, — произносит он, наконец, отворачиваясь. — Разберемся.

Они всю ночь сидят на одном матрасе с пакетом соли между ними. Сэму не хочется спать вообще, он на взводе, дергается от каждого шороха, и хорошо, что Дин отобрал у него нож.

— Зачем ты за него схватился?

Сэм пожимает плечами, засовывая пальцы ног под соседний матрас.

— Рефлекс.

Дин открывает рот, спросить еще что-то — спросить, почему Сэм стоял у окна — но потом качает головой и отворачивается.  
Призрак так и не появляется, и под самое утро, уже когда начинает светать, Сэм вырубается, обернувшись вокруг сидящего Дина.  
Узнать о призраке неоткуда. Ни библиотек, ни настолько древних старожилов в Хичкоке нет. В городе только знают, что в том наводнении погибла вся семья, и, возможно, среди утонувших в грязной воде был и мальчик лет семи. Но почему он возвращается именно в этот старый дом, в котором, скорее всего, даже и не заходил ни разу, пока был живым? Сэм стоит над кухонным столом и рассматривает треснувшую чашку в своей руке. Из нее обычно пьет Дин, а до него пил Чарли, а до него — неизвестно. Он не видит зацепок.  
Может быть, потому что он не может сосредоточиться на призраке. Сэм думает о том, что тот сказал — «мне не нравится» — и сразу вспоминает, что именно ему не понравилось. Вчерашнего бешенства уже нет, но каждый раз, когда Сэм вспоминает лицо Дина, его окатывает холодная давящая тревога. Как будто у него что-то вынули внутри и в освободившуюся полость положили кирпич. Вчерашний Дин был каким-то незнакомым, чужим. Слишком… Сэм прислушивается к себе, прокручивая в голове картинку. Слишком…

— Эй, мелочь, хватит дрыхнуть! — жизнерадостный голос Дина сбивает Сэма с мысли. — Надо разобрать вещи.

Дин заходит в комнату и забирает у Сэма чашку с почти остывшим чаем, отпивает глоток и морщится.

— Без сахара?

Сэм молча отбирает свою чашку и демонстративно выпивает чай.

— Боже, какая гадость, — Дин только что не сплевывает в раковину. — Допивай свой яд и вытаскивай шмотки на улицу.

Когда Сэм проснулся, Дина не было в доме. Он ушел за завтраком и наверняка не только за ним, потому что завтракали они обычно тем, что готовила им миссис О’Ли.  
В саду они перебирают вещи, выискивая кровавые пятна, волосы, может быть, старую одежду, хоть что-нибудь. От Сэма мало помощи, потому что Дин, кажется, специально выбрал место под тем же самым деревом. Он сидит, прижимаясь спиной к стволу, хмурится и кривит рот, отставляя в сторону жестяную коробку из-под печенья с нарисованным на ней синим зимним лесом. Сэм рассматривает его руки и пытается найти хоть что-то общее между двумя Динами — дневным и ночным.

— Что ему могло не понравиться? — бормочет Дин, и Сэм больно царапается локтем об абрикосу.

— Что такое, Сэм?

— Ничего, — бормочет он сквозь зубы, потому что ведь на самом деле, ничего. — Жарко.

— И что, что жарко? Не можешь на месте усидеть? — Дин отчитывает его отстраненно, не всерьез, но Сэм все равно пытается оправдаться.

— Рука соскальзывает, — он зачем-то показывает ладонь, хотя ударился локтем.

Дин чешет переносицу.

— Ладно, бросай пока, пойдем искупнемся.

Вода в ручье им всего по пояс, они купаются тут по три-четыре раза в день, на камне на берегу валяются вечно забытые мотельные баночки с шампунем, полные и пустые.  
Сэму приходится стать на колени в густой ил, чтобы вымыть голову. Он смотрит на свое дрожащее отражение и не видит там ничего хорошего. А вот Дин — это совсем другое дело.  
Дин сгорает на солнце моментально, поэтому его предплечья и шея воспаленно-красные. А плечи и спина, обычно спрятанные под футболкой, сейчас, блестящие от воды и солнца, такие белые, что Сэму на них больно смотреть. Он опускает голову в воду и замирает так, считая секунды. На сороковой по колену проскальзывает рыба, Сэм дергается и едва не глотает воду. Он вскидывается и фыркает, трясет головой, разбрызгивая воду, а Дин смеется, стоя прямо перед ним.

— Волкодав.

Сэм рычит, скаля зубы, и тогда Дин хватает его за волосы и дергает его голову на себя.  
Солнце светит Сэму прямо в глаза, Дин сжимает пальцы, его бедро в каких-то дюймах, и Сэм уже поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться, но Дин отпускает его волосы и коротко смеется.

— Сейчас я тебя постригу, Сэмми.

Это извечная винчестерская война, в которой Дин — бессовестный перебежчик. Он всегда на стороне Сэма, когда отец в очередной раз решает забрить Сэма под ноль, но когда они остаются вдвоем, Дин безжалостно высмеивает Сэма за его девчачью прическу и грозится как-нибудь ночью заплести ему косу. Сэм подозревает, что его брат не еще сделал этого только потому, что он не умеет.  
По неустановленным правилам Сэм должен сейчас начать спорить и беситься, но у него получается только слабое:

— Хорошо.

Он даже не выходит из ручья, так и стоит, ждет, пока Дин сходит в дом и вернется — не с ножницами, их у них никогда не было — а с ножом, сэмовским, самым острым и удобным.  
Дин не переспрашивает его, не сомневается, берет первую мокрую прядь и быстро срезает, Сэм видит, что он не бросает ее в воду, а сжимает в кулаке. Потом Сэм закрывает глаза.  
У него дрожат руки, и ему жарко, нестерпимо жарко, потому что Дин стоит сзади, почти обхватывая его спину ногами. Иногда второй рукой он чуть поворачивает голову Сэма, вправо, влево, нажимает на затылок, его большой палец остается там, удерживая.  
Сэма колотит мелкой дрожью под этими двумя руками, одной — смертельно-опасной, второй — успокаивающей, легкой. Он знает, что ему даже не понадобится к себе прикасаться. Все сделает Дин, даже не подозревая об этом. Только одно движение этих рук, чуть сильнее натянутая прядь, пальцы на первых позвонках, Дин как будто чувствует сэмовскую похоть, его слабость, он добавляет, стискивая колени, держит Сэма всем телом, изо всех сил, еще чуть-чуть, еще…

— Готово, Сэмми?

— Да, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Сэм. — Да.

— Хорошо. Посмотри на себя. Стал хоть похож на нормального человека.

Сэм нервно смеется. Вода вымывает сперму из его шорт, он только что кончил от того, что его старший брат охотничьим ножом обрезал его волосы, и это настолько далеко от нормального, насколько вообще возможно.  
Дин постриг его не совсем коротко, и когда голова высохнет, у Сэма по-прежнему будет кучерявая шапка, но, по крайней мере, спереди теперь ничего не лезет в глаза, а если провести рукой по затылку, то там почти такой же колючий ежик, как и у Дина.  
Они выбираются из воды, Сэм хочет лечь на траву и уснуть прямо здесь, даже не вытираясь, но Дин хочет закончить с вещами.

— Чтобы можно было спать ночью спокойно, Сэмми. Не отлынивай.

Ночью в доме спит только Сэм, и сейчас ему все равно, абсолютно наплевать на призрака. Тем не менее, он послушно перебирает старые забытые вещи, бессмысленно выискивая следы. Дин насвистывает что-то неопределенное, он так и не надел футболку, и Сэму надо бы разозлиться, только он понимает, что это бесполезно.  
Наверно, в этом есть своя извращенная логика, думает Сэм. Ему больше не за кого зацепиться, не с кем быть, и если в один день с планеты исчезли бы все люди, кроме Дина, он, скорее всего, даже бы не заметил. И если раньше Сэм смотрел на все через Дина, то теперь он смотрит на него и замечает все то, что замечают и другие: сильные, уверенные руки, светлые глаза и знающую ухмылку, которая до этого бесила Сэма. Все происходит именно из-за этого, а может быть, еще потому, что у него до сих пор стоит перед глазами стиснутый вокруг черной ветки кулак и неудобно закушенная губа.  
Они так ничего и не находят, но Дин настаивает на том, чтобы сжечь все то, что может гореть. Костер внизу, у самой воды, небольшой и блеклый в свете заходящего солнца. В последний момент Дин бросает в огонь скрученные в узел темные волосы. Отец научил их не оставлять ничего своего, и Сэм вдруг живо представляет себе, что когда-нибудь они все так сгорят, с искрами, потрескиванием и низким гулом пламени. По очереди, а если повезет — вместе.  
Все так спокойно вечером, они ужинают на улице, холодные гамбургеры и теплое пиво, которое не нравится Сэму, но он все равно его пьет, потому что Дин протягивает ему бутылку. Солнце садится медленно, как в кино: большой темно-оранжевый шар погружается за горизонт.

— Титров не хватает, — фыркает Дин в бутылку, и Сэм даже не удивляется.

— Я пойду спать.

— Давай.

Сэм ждет хоть какого-то маленького намека на то, что Дин догадался или почувствовал там, в ручье. Хотя Дин даже не поворачивается в его сторону, смотрит на свой киношный закат. Сэм по привычке тянется заправить волосы за ухо, но заправлять нечего.  
Но ночью все опять разваливается к чертям, Сэм просыпается от того, что призрак сидит на матрасе Дина и смотрит на него своими прозрачными глазами.

— Снова, — говорит он печально, но Сэм уже и так слышит тихие стоны. Он закладывает руки под голову и закрывает глаза.

— Мне все равно, — упрямо говорит он.

— Неправда, — детский голос совсем тихий, Дин наверняка не слышит его. — Если тебе все равно, почему я просыпаюсь?

— Ты просыпаешься из-за меня? — Сэм удивленно приподнимается.

— Да, — отвечает мальчик и скорбно морщится, слыша особенно громкий вздох.

Сэм стискивает зубы. Он не будет вставать и смотреть.

— Но почему?

— Не знаю. Может быть, потому что ты так сильно… — призрак запинается, словно пробует слова, перебирая их, — чувствовал. Твой брат тоже очень много чувствует. Но вы как мороженое: в нем много шариков с разными вкусами, а в тебе — только с одним. Моим любимым, — добавляет он, облизываясь, и вот тут Сэм на самом деле пугается.  
Он медленно садится, подтягивая под себя ноги, а за окном Аманда протяжно тянет:

— Ооо, Диин…

Сэм закипает.

— Вот такой, точно, — мальчик улыбается, — именно такой вкус.

Сэм глубоко вдыхает, зажмурив глаза. Раз, два, три, десять, двадцать. Два коротких вдоха, два длинных выдоха, как на пробежке. Если призрак питается его злостью, значит, он не должен…

— О, черт, ооо…

… не должен вообще ничего чувствовать, ни-че-го.

Он так и лежит с закрытыми глазами и колотящимся сердцем до самого утра, чувствуя на себе холодный жадный взгляд и вслушиваясь в звуки за окном.

— Слушай, Сэм, а почему девчонкам так хочется целоваться?

Они с Риком сидят под навесом и едят мороженое, запивая его колой. Вообще-то сегодня Сэм не должен был приходить на работу, но Дин спит, а Сэма тянет сюда. Он получает странное удовольствие, глядя на стоящую за прилавком Аманду. Зная, где она была этой ночью, все еще слыша ее стоны. И стоны Дина.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он честно.

Ему на самом деле не нравится целоваться. Никакого кайфа, все слишком мокро и безвкусно, как-то плоско. Сэм всегда торопится оборвать поцелуй, и едва сдерживается каждый раз, чтобы не вытереть рот от быстро высыхающей слюны.

— Можно спросить Дина, — хихикает Рик, — он точно знает.

— Мгм, — бормочет Сэм.

Можем, конечно.

— Просто Сьюзен вчера… — Рик одновременно смущается и ну очень хочет поделиться. Сэм слушает. — Даже с языком… Фу… Я не знаю, Сэм. Почему им нравится, а нам — нет?

Сэм думает, что нужно что-то сказать, но он понятия не имеет, что. Дин бы знал, наверняка, Дин всегда знает, даже если это какая-то глупость или пошлость. Но он уверенно говорит, широко улыбается, и ему все сходит с рук.

— Может, ей нравится твоя жвачка? — бестолково предполагает он.

Рик задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Думаешь? Надо жевать другую?

Сэм пожимает плечами. Мороженое тает, и тонкая белая струйка стекает вниз по пальцам, щекочет предплечье и успевает капнуть с локтя раньше, чем он ловит ее.  
А вот Дину нравится целоваться. Сэм знает, он часто видел, как его брат целует девчонок. Так по-хозяйски, придерживая лицо одной рукой. Он начинает с коротких маленьких поцелуев, просто прикасается губами, раз, два, три. Потом задерживается подольше, чуть наклоняя голову, открывая ее рот пошире, для себя. Именно в этот момент Дин закрывает глаза. Она всегда в эту секунду цепляется за Дина, как будто он делает нечто такое, от чего ноги подкашиваются. Сэм бы не удивился, узнав, что так оно и есть на самом деле.  
Дин целует мягко, не слишком настаивая, его поцелуи не похожи на него самого, они чуть-чуть сомневающиеся, как будто каждым своим движением он спрашивает: можно? Сэм знает, что никто и никогда не скажет Дину нет.  
А потом Дин медленно отрывается, заканчивая поцелуй, и каждый раз это выглядит так, словно ему смертельно жаль останавливаться. И еще он обязательно облизывает губы, подхватывая остатки девчачьего вкуса.

— Я спрошу у Дина, — врет Сэм Рику.

В третий раз Сэма будит призрак. Именно будит, кладет руку на плечо и тихо шелестит:

— Просыпайся.

Сэм вскакивает, как будто и не спал, садится и вслушивается. Может быть, спросонья, а может, из-за чего-то другого, но он вдруг понимает: сегодня все кончится. Ему надоело терпеть это нытье внутри себя, болезненное, до тошноты противное чувство ожидания. Надоело коситься на Дина и ловить себя на этом, с ужасом замирать и ждать острого комментария. Надоело просыпаться и слушать шумную темноту за окном и ловить все это — кусками, как бы и ненужными ему, едва различимыми и от этого еще более громкими.  
Призрак пропадает и тут же появляется, уже у окна.

— Она идет.

Сэм спокойно натягивает шорты. Как на Охоту, говорит он себе, я собираюсь на Охоту. Он не нервничает, как должен был бы, только руки вспотели. Сэм вытирает их о живот и опускается на корточки, завязать шнурки на кедах. Каждое движение — механически выверенное, и только от этого Сэм понимает, как его на самом-то деле колотит.

— Дин? — осторожный голос Аманды за окном толкает Сэма в спину.

— Я тут.

Призрак тихонько хихикает.  
У Сэма шумит в ушах, но он знает, что нужно подождать еще пару минут. Чтобы уже наверняка.

— Иди сюда, — говорит почти неслышно Дин, и Сэм слушается.

Аманда в белом длином сарафане на куче пуговиц. Дин расстегивает их, неторопливо, одну за другой, с самой верхней и вниз. Она улыбается ему мягко, материнской теплой улыбкой, от которой Сэма едва не выворачивает. Белая ткань оборачивается вокруг черного дерева.

— Дин? — его голос дрожит и звенит, как бы ему не хотелось звучать жестко, осуждающе, все равно получается перепуганный мальчик.  
Дин отскакивает, Аманда слабо вскрикивает, киношно прикрывая большую грудь руками. Сэм подходит еще ближе и видит ее перепуганные глаза. Она больше не улыбается так сладко.

— Сэм, какого черта? — Дин злится всерьез.

Сэм упрямо молчит, потому что оправдываться здесь должен не он.

— Я пойду, — Аманда застегнула почти все пуговицы, и Сэму хочется смеяться, потому что Дин даже не оборачивается в ее сторону.

— Хорошо. Я зайду завтра.

— Нет, — выдавливает Сэм. — Не зайдешь.

— Сэм, да что такое?!

Белый сарафан еще видно между деревьев, когда Сэм шагает вперед, навстречу разъяренному Дину.

— Я тоже хочу это знать.

Дин пылает жаром, глаза блестят в лунном свете, желваки ходят туда-сюда. Сэма вдруг бросает в пот от ужаса. Но Дин — как всегда — спасает его, подсказывая.

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

И теперь уже все очень просто.  
Сэм делает одно, последнее движение, вперед, прижимаясь и поднимаясь на носки, утыкаясь членом прямо в руку Дину.  
Бесконечная пауза между вдохом и выдохом, они стоят, не шевелясь, Сэм ждетждетждет, удара — молнии или динового кулака в скулу — но вместо этого Дин чуть поворачивает руку, так, чтобы член ложился точно в ладонь.

— Сэмми, — говорит он, — Сэмми.

Сэму хочется плакать и кончить.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он в голую ключицу.

Дин разворачивает его и прижимает спиной к дереву — к тому самому, и Сэм специально точно так же хватается рукой за удобную ветку.

— Что же ты хочешь, Сэмми? — голос у Дина по-настоящему удивленный, как будто он до сих пор не понимает. Но его рука не останавливается, пальцы уверенно забираются в шорты, и Сэм вздрагивает. Он не понимает, почему так хорошо, в чем разница между своей и чужой рукой. Дин двигается быстрее и жестче, чем это делает Сэм, не жалея и не останавливаясь, не давая Сэму передохнуть.

— Ты маленькая жадная сучка, — вдруг выдыхает Дин ему в ухо. — Ничего мне не оставляешь, кроме себя, да?

У Сэма нет сил даже дышать, он ползает спиной по дереву, царапаясь об кору, и стонет:

— Бери… Бери, что хочешь…

Сэм хочет, так хочет, чтобы Дин взял, неважно как, просто взял.  
Дин стискивает руку на члене, а второй хватает Сэма за голову, поворачивает к себе и целует.  
И получается, что Сэм никогда и не целовался до этого, потому что то были не поцелуи. Дин облизывает его и покусывает верхнюю губу, касается как-то так особенно, что через Сэма простреливает, ото рта и до члена. Он даже не целует в ответ, у него не получается, и Дин продолжает хозяйничать, рукой и ртом, поглаживая пальцами мошонку, а языком язык. В какую-то секунду все становится чересчур, слишком насыщенно, у Сэма нет сил больше терпеть, он поджимается весь внизу, кусает Дина и кончает, болезненно долго, дергаясь и выстанывая каждый выдох.

— Шевелись, Сэмми, — голос Дина мягкий, но напряженный. Сэм резко раскрывает глаза, но Дин улыбается, слабо, правда, неуверенно.

— А ты? — спрашивает Сэм, ему уже нечего терять сегодня.

— Не надо, — морщится Дин и отступает назад.

Сэм явно видит, что надо, и его окатывает по второму разу. Он не хочет отпускать Дина от себя, хочет еще, но Дин очевидно не настроен.

— Меня разбудил призрак, — говорит он тогда, и это — попадание в центр мишени.

— Что? Почему ты мне раньше не рассказал?

— Он предупредил меня, что… что придет Аманда.

Дин пораженно на него смотрит.

— Так и сказал?

— Да. Дин, похоже, что призрак питается нашей злостью.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Он сказал, что ему нравится, как я злюсь.

— Вот теперь уже я злюсь, Сэм. А нельзя было сказать мне это раньше?

Дин отворачивается и отходит, пиная землю.

— Я не мог.

— Что не мог? Почему?

— А как бы я тебе это объяснил? — Сэм тоже заводится — Призрак тащится от моей ревности? Я не хочу, чтобы ты трахался с Амандой О’Ли, а привидение маленького мальчика подкармливается от меня? Что, Дин?

Дин кривится.

— Да как угодно, Сэм! Он мог убить тебя, соображаешь? В любой момент, ты бы даже пикнуть не успел.

Смех и восторженные хлопки в ладоши отбрасывают их друг от друга.

— Теперь вы оба так хорошо злитесь!

Маленькое привидение стоит у окна, широко улыбаясь.

— Твою мать, — шипит Дин.

— Вы мне нравитесь. Хочу, чтобы вы остались тут.

Призрак вздрагивает, и Сэм чувствует, что ему немедленно нужно зайти в дом, потому что там… Там…

— Сэм, стой! — Дин хватает его за руку. — Стой, говорю.

Его тянет к призраку, остановившиеся ноги сводит судорогой, но Дин берет его за шею и целует, очень осторожно.

— Я не злюсь больше, Сэмми. Только не ходи туда. Останься со мной, ладно? Пожалуйста.

Это не только ради того, чтобы успокоиться, понимает Сэм. Дин на самом деле уже не злится.

— Дин.

Его отпускает мгновенно, Дин держит его и Сэм цепляется в ответ, не потому что он боится сделать шаг в ненужную сторону.

— Да, Сэмми.

Дин выносит из дома их вещи, две полупустых сумки, оружия больше, чем одежды. Сэм поднимается на дорогу и смотрит, как его брат обходит вокруг дома, наклоняясь на углах.  
Огонь вспыхивает внутри, колеблясь за черным проемом окна, стены разгораются медленно, но Сэм уверен, что все сгорит до конца, Дин об этом позаботился.  
Небо светлеет у них за спинами, это не зарево пожара, просто рассвет. Дин идет молча, Сэм изредка косится на него, ждет чего-нибудь. Сумка еще не начала оттягивать плечо, совсем не жарко, Хичкок уже давно позади, они идут просто вперед, на сворачивая на перекрестках.

— Мне нужна машина, — в конце концов говорит Дин.

— Угоним в ближайшем городе, — Сэму вдруг море по колено.

Дин удивленно на него смотрит.

— Решил зажить жизнью настоящего преступника, Сэмми? Я вообще-то имел в виду свою машину.

— Ааа, — Сэм чувствует, что краснеет.

— Заберу у отца Импалу.

— Ну-ну, — смеется Сэм, — хочу на это посмотреть.

Подзатыльник совсем мягкий, да и рука Дина потом не исчезает, а остается на шее, задерживаясь на длинные секунды, обещая.

Они идут и идут, забывая про Хичкок и призрака, про Аманду О’Ли и про луковые пироги на завтрак. Роса на траве вдоль дороги обещает жаркий день, припавшая за ночь пыль поднимается под их ногами. Поют первые птицы.


End file.
